From the pastTo the future
by riowolf
Summary: A bit of a Reagan and Renzulli storyline. What would happen if Renzulli had a daughter and the two families were bound by friendship spaning a lifetime


**I do not own Blue Bloods, i just love it! I have been reading a lot of the BB stories on this site and thought it was time to try my hand and be brave. Some of you may notice a few tips of the hat! Thank you for taking the time and i hope i don't bore anyone!**

**Enjoy!**

**From the past ... To the future**

The families were all gathered for the annual NYPD vs. FDNY baseball game. Everyone was getting excited, old friends and new, bubbling with anticipation, each hoping their team will win the coveted prize! It was also a time for friends to reunite and mend old fences and gather their senses.

She wandered slowly through the crowd looking for her father whom she knew would be down front giving out last instructions and pepping the NYPD team in how to win the game. She watched him in his element, surrounded by his young officers and fellow colleagues, bursting with pride that she was his little girl...Only she wasn't a little girl anymore; she was a young woman and a good nurse to boot. He was proud of her too, he missed her and was upset when she decided to leave her beloved home of New York for a year but understood her reasons. He was a cop, an NYPD cop and a Sergeant too. Renzulli wanted her home and now here she was walking back into the front room and into chaos! The best feeling in the world!

"Hey Sarge! Don't forget your lucky cap!" yelled Toni. "Oni!" beamed Renzulli as he watched his daughter walk through his team. A lot of the guys knew who she was and respected the father/daughter reunion and welcomed her back to the family. Renzulli put his arms around his daughter and hugged her tight! "When did you get home?" he asked. "Couple of days ago! I've been getting the apartment sorted out!" she smiled as she returned the embrace. "Well, you look great!" he smiled. "Thanks! I missed you too!" sighed Toni as she pulled back to see his smiling face. Just as he was about to speak again the Commissioner approached, "Toni! What a wonderful surprise! We got our lucky mascot back!" he joked. "Thanks! I'm sure you guys didn't do too badly last year!" she winked, knowing full well the previous score! "Tony, can I have a word?" smiled the Commissioner as he nodded to the side. "I'll let you talk shop! I'll catch up with you later dad!" grinned Toni. "Linda and Erin are over by the dugout if you wanna join us" said the Commissioner. Toni nodded and turned towards the Commissioner's family. The Reagans had been a big part of her life and her best friend was there too. Jamie Reagan was busy laughing and teasing his nephews and didn't see her until Jack called out, "Oni! You're back!" "Hey Jack!" she laughed as she was attacked by the young Reagan. All eyes turned to greet and welcome her to the fold once more. "How you been?" asked Jamie as he pulled out of the hug. "Not bad thanks.." she replied as she took her seat by the family for the game.

The afternoon went by too fast, the game fun and strained as it always is between the NYPD and FDNY at these things but enjoyed by all. Danny Reagan was late to the game but again he joined in welcoming back Toni to the family and sat with her on the bleachers watching Sergeant Renzulli pull his hair out with his team. "Y'know, if he keeps this up he's gonna injure himself permanently!" joked Danny as he pointed to a very red-faced Renzulli. "Hey! That's my ol' man you're talking about!" swiped Toni as she playfully swatted the senior detective. "I'm surprised he hasn't done himself some harm by now!" he winked back. "Well, he's had your brother watching his back for the last three years!" she replied nudging his brother, Jamie, in the ribs. "He had my back!" retorted Jamie. "Hmmm! I do have one question though," she grinned mischievously at her friend. "What's that?" asked Jamie. "I was kinda hoping that you would've thrown yourself in front of his diet before now for me!" she ribbed. "That's too big a bullet to fall in front of!" groaned Jamie as he took the joke. "Did you even try?" she teased back. "Once!" he smirked. "Oh yeah! Didn't you both end up running into a burning building? I mean, saving a baby is one thing but a little over the top to stop my dad's bad eating habits!" joked Toni. Danny and Jamie looked at each other, "You knew about that?" he muttered quietly. Toni looked at her best friend and nodded. Jamie looked to his feet and took a deep breath. Turning to her he said "We need to talk." "Anyone want a soda?" offered Toni as she stood up as a way to take Jamie to the side to talk. All hands went up from the younger Reagans and Jamie stood with Toni, "I'll give you a hand." Danny watched as the two friends walked to the drinks shack. "What's with you?" ask Linda as she slid up next to her husband. "Nothing!" replied Danny as he turned to face Linda. "Y'know, I can read you! And I know that look! What gives?" asked Linda. "Honestly, Lind, it's nothing" he smiled sadly at his wife as he turned back to the game. Linda knew not to press the issue. When the time came, Danny would talk to her, he always did.

Jamie and Toni were walking towards the drinks shack quietly taking their time. "Out with it Jammy!" sighed Toni, calling him by her childhood nickname for her friend. "How much do you know about that incident?" asked Jamie quietly, taking her off to the side slightly. "Only that _you_ brought the baby out. That _you_ should've taken the award. That my dad took the award on _your_ behalf. That you were working undercover at the time and that's why my dad got the praise," sighed Toni as she watched Jamie. "How did you find out? No-one other than me, your dad, Danny and dad knew any of that!" he said incredulously. "Hey! Back down with the Reagan temper!" she replied calmly. "But you're not supposed to know! Your mom doesn't even know!" replied Jamie. "I know! But it was eating at him, he had to talk to someone. I wasn't at home, it happened not long after I left New York. He came to see me in Vermont. He told me that he felt a fraud, that he was holding something that didn't belong to him. He was hurting because you hadn't confided in him that you were undercover. Mom was fussin' over him...not that she ever stops fussin'!" smirked Toni at the thought of her mom. "He did me a favour, and I told him so. I was proud of him. I mean how many men do you know who would take responsibility for something he didn't do. I mean, it's kinda like takin' a bullet, y'know?" he sighed. "Yeah, I know. I told him that you wouldn't think of it the way he did. Are you really mad that I know? I mean, who else am I going to tell?" smiled Toni. "That's not the point!" groaned Jamie. "Hey! I'm a big girl now! I know how to look after myself! I'm an NYPD brat! Just like you! I know how it works. The gun, the badge, the hours, the tours! I grew up with it! I watched your brother go through the motions with my dad," she said softly. "Yeah! Trust Joe to end up in the conversation!" smirked Jamie as he remembered his brother and their 'first' meeting...

**14 years previously...**

"Can I go back and see dad?" asked a young Toni as she rushed up to the front desk and spoke with the Sergeant. "And where's the fire?" asked the desk Sergeant. "7th and Broadway!" quipped Toni. "Ha-ha! He's in the squad room finishing roll call" smiled the desk Sergeant as he lifted the barrier and let Toni into the inner sanctum of the 12th precinct. Wondering through the corridors of the precinct, Toni and chatted to the men and women who worked with her dad, she was as much a part of the 12th as her dad. "Oni! What you doing here?" smiled Officer Renzulli as he came out of the squad room. "Missed you this morning before you left!" she smiled as she hugged her dad. "Well, I don't think you need to wake that early just to see me off every day!" smiled Renzulli. Renzulli was a senior officer with over 15 years on the job and a popular training officer with new rookies. "You know the deal! I have to speak to you at least once a day, just for luck!" she grinned. "And give me a hug!" he smirked back! "But of course!" giggled Toni as she wrapped her arms around her dad's neck. "Hey! Ain't she just a little young for you?!" joked the young officer behind them. "Less of the cheek _Officer_!" retorted Renzulli. "Who's this?" asked Toni as she eyed up the new officer. "This here is my new rookie!" replied Renzulli as he made the introductions, "Joseph Reagan, my daughter, Antonia." "Toni!" she smiled back as she shook the young officer's hand. "Didn't know you had a daughter!" laughed Joe as he let go of her hand. "You've only been on the job a week and I haven't gotten round to tellin' ya the life story yet!" he retorted. Joe and Renzulli shared a secret look before the younger officer took his leave to prepare the RMP vehicle. "Will you be home from the library in time for dinner tonight?" asked Renzulli to his daughter. "I'll try. I have exams coming up and I need the extra study time, but I promise I won't be late!" she smiled as she turned to leave with her dad at her side.

"She didn't recognise me," explained Joseph as he sat at the family table that evening. "You sure?" asked his older brother, Detective 3rd grade Danny Reagan. "She still has no memory from the accident?" asked Mary, his mom. "Doesn't look like it," shrugged Joe. "She was hurt bad and Jamie too that day," sighed Frank Reagan. "But they were friends. You are her god-parents! You were Renzulli's training officer, dad!" exclaimed Joe as he watched his father's creased brow. "I know that son. But after the accident I moved up and transferred precincts. It was decided in the hospital before she was released that it would be better for her to heal before we re-introduced ourselves again. Jamie was like a lost puppy for months but he moved on and her memory of her first 7 years was gone," sighed Frank sadly. "Her mom suffered badly with delayed post-natal depression, it was still something that was swept under the carpet and frowned upon. Dragging up everything was not an option back then," explained Mary, equally saddened. "So what do we say to Jamie? I mean, they were as thick as thieves together, right from the time they first met!" replied Joe softly. "I guess that's something we'll have to tackle when the time comes..." said Danny as he heard the kitchen door slam and the youngest Reagan came through to the dining room. "Sorry I'm late but Paul wanted to do so extra study before the college entrance exam tomorrow," he explained as he saw all his family watching him. "No problem son. You're dinner's in the oven keeping warm. I'll go get it for you, you just sit down," offered Mary as she smiled sweetly at her youngest. "So, how's the start of your second week going?" smiled Jamie as he looked to his older brother. "Just great Jamie!" smiled Joe as he slapped his younger sibling on the back. "Hey, you're training officer is a guy called Renzulli, right?" asked Jamie. Everyone at the table exchanged private glances. "Yeah, why?" asked Joe. "Isn't he the same guy dad trained?" questioned Jamie. "I believe he is. Again, why?" replied Joe, getting a little nervous. "I just thought it was cool to have the guy that dad taught, teach you! I wonder how much of dad's training he gets to pass onto you!" he smiled. Joe let out a silent breath of relief when he realised that there wasn't going to be any awkward questions about Antonia. "So far nothing he's taught me, reminds me of dad! He's totally individual. But he's also a piece of work! Keeps reminding me that just cos Gramps is the Commissioner he doesn't plan on cuttin' me any slack!" he quipped. "Damn straight!" remarked his father, "If that's his approach, you'll do well by him!" Joe nodded in agreement.

Later that night as Jamie was getting ready for bed, Joe entered his room, "So, had anymore thought about college?" "I still plan on Harvard once done with pre-law at NYU!" replied Jamie as he folded his clothes on the desk chair. "You know, you'd be better on the beat!" sighed Joe. "Don't you start! It's bad enough that Danny's been bustin' my balls over college!" groaned Jamie. "Ok! Ok!" grinned Joe as he sat on the end of his brother's bed. "Why is everyone so against me going into law?" sighed Jamie. "Well, mom and Erin aren't against it...In fact they are positively embracing it!" quipped Joe, "It's my decision! Besides, it doesn't matter what I do just now, neither you nor Danny seem to approve," huffed Jamie. "Now that's not true!" replied Joe, hurt. "Oh yeah? What about Liza? I really liked her and you scared her off!" snapped Jamie as he sat down. "Her brother was convicted of robbery. A crime that saw Grandma Betty hurt!" said Joe, angrily. "That wasn't Liza's fault! Her brother had a drug problem!" answered Jamie. "Besides, there's plenty of time for you to find a girl!" teased Joe as he tried to lighten the mood. "Oh yeah?" smiled Jamie. "Yeah! You might even meet her in college!" suggested Joe as he grabbed his brother by the shoulders and grabbled his hair. "Hey!" exclaimed Jamie as he tried to get out of the tussle. "Night Jamie!" laughed Joe as he finally let him go. As he got up to leave and Jamie pulled back his bed covers, Joe looked around his brother's room. For some reason his eyes caught a photograph pinned to the notice board by the desk. "What's that?" he asked. "What's what?!" replied Jamie as he stifled a yawn. "That photo?" asked Joe as he pointed it out. "Oh! I found it in an old box of photos I had stashed under my bed. It's Oni! Remember her?" smiled the younger brother. "Yeah, I do. What made you put it on the board?" asked Joe, trying to remain neutral. "Dunno! I guess I was remembering the fun times we had. I can't remember her last name but I do recall her dad was an officer that worked with dad and she stayed over a lot," replied Jamie. "Yeah, I remember her! You used to swap beds whenever she stayed over!" smiled Joe as he fondly thought back. "How's he going to take it when he finds out I've seen her again/" he thought silently to himself. "Hey! Joe! Did ya hear me?! D'ya think she'll ever come back?" asked Jamie, innocently. "Who knows bro? Who knows?" smiled Joe as he left his brother to settle for the night.

"Is he in bed?" asked Danny as he met his brother at the top of the stairs. "Yeah, he, er, was just getting into bed...Hey, Danny? Jamie found an old snapshot of him and Toni together. He's been thinking of her recently. I can't hide the fact that I've seen her and she has no memory of the family..." trailed Joe. "Hey, until they actually meet then we have nothin' to worry about" replied Danny quietly as he walked with Joe down the stairs. "Has Renzulli said anything?" asked Frank as his two oldest sons entered the front room. "He spoke about her today. She's some young lady! Although she lost her early memory, she's still as bright as a button. She may only be 15 but she's as smart as our Jamie!" smiled Joe as he recalled the conversation he had that day with his training officer. "He knows that they'll meet at some point and he's surprised that it hasn't happened before now," sighed Joe. "How do you think Jamie will take it?" asked Danny as he watched his father sit in his comfy armchair with a glass of scotch. "Depends on whether or not he remembers the accident and what happened after it," sighed Frank as he looked deep into his glass of amber. Joe and Danny looked at each other then to the ceiling above as if trying to see through the floor and spy on their younger brother.

As Jamie ran into the kitchen the next morning to grab a gulp and go breakfast from his mom he landed in front of his father. "Son, any chance I can give you a lift to school today?" asked Frank, casually. "What did I do?" asked Jamie, suspiciously. "Nothing! Just thought it would be nice to catch up before work," smiled Frank, hoping that his son didn't pick up on the concern. "Err, ok. Sure! I'd like that" beamed Jamie as he grabbed another slice of toast from the fresh pile his mom had made, picked up his backpack and followed his dad out the door. "Good luck," sighed Mary as she watched her youngest and her beloved husband leave through the back door.

Jamie enjoyed these moments as they were few and far between these days. Even as a 17 year old, he still thought his dad was cool! "So, Jamie. Joe tells me you found an old photo of Oni. That true?" asked his dad casually. "Yeah! I can't believe that it's been almost 8 years since I saw her last!" he smiled. "What made you dig the photo out?" asked Frank. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I got to thinking about how life is changing," replied Jamie thoughtfully. "How is life changing?" asked Frank as he gave his son a sideways glance. "Well Danny's gotten married, Joe's a rookie, Erin's a mom and I'm getting ready for college...Everyone is moving on and I just wondered how her life turned out..." he sighed. "Any other reason?" asked Frank. "Honestly?" asked Jamie. "You can talk to me, Jamie" smiled Frank. Jamie looked to his hands and then back out of the window. "Jamie?" prompted Frank. "Her name was Renzulli!" sighed Jamie as he turned to watch his father's face. Frank was quiet. "I know I was young but we were friends. We did everything together when she came over. I'm not stupid!" he hissed, getting frustrated. "Yeah! I know that, son" sighed his father. "Did she ever remember? Is her dad the same Renzuli as Joe's T.O?" asked Jamie, his heart racing. Frank sat quietly as he drove through Brooklyn traffic towards Jamie's high school. "Dad? Can I take it from your silence that I'm right? Can I see her again? I just wanna know that she's ok...Maybe even help..." he muttered. "Did you ever think it might be better to leave the past in the past?" asked Frank as he pulled up outside the school. Jamie sat quietly looking at his hands. "She got hurt helping me. I mean she's two years younger than me and she PUSHED me outta the way of that car!" he exclaimed. "Do you remember who was behind the wheel?" asked Frank, solemnly. Jamie shook his head. "It was her mom," sighed Frank. "What?! Her mom?" gasped Jamie. "Her mom was sick and we didn't know how bad..." explained Frank. Jamie sat there looking at his dad. "But why?" "Can you remember what day it was?" asked Frank. "It was my 9th birthday..." said Jamie. "Yep, and Toni had given you your birthday present along with a kiss!" smiled Frank. "Oh yeah! I remember that!" blushed Jamie. "Actually, I think it was you giving HER the kiss!" laughed Frank, watching his young son squirm in the seat. "Was that what caused her mom to go crazy?" asked Jamie, suddenly guilt ridden. "Now don't go blaming yourself over her mom's breakdown. It had been brewing for a while and we all missed the signs. Even her dad was oblivious to her plight. Unfortunately, it took the accident to bring her to her senses and seek help. But Toni's head injury caused her to forget most of her memories. It was hard enough for her to remember her parents but it came back after a while. Everything else, including you and us were forgotten. If you do meet up, it'll be as new. Are you sure you want to go down that road?" asked Frank softly. "I just wanna see her again, make sure she's ok..." he sighed as he saw his school friend, Marcus walking towards the car. "I'll see what we can arrange..." smiled Frank as he clapped his son's shoulder and watched him gather his stuff and join his friend. Jamie smiled at his dad before leaning over to give him a hug, "Thanks dad!" As Frank watched Jamie head into his school he knew he would have to pay Joe and his T.O. a visit and soon.

"Reagan! There's a call for you!" shouted the desk Sergeant as Joe walked by on his way to the squad room. "Hi, this is Joe Reagan," said Joe as he picked up the call. "It's your dad. Any chance I could see you and Renzulli for lunch?" asked the voice on the other end of the line. "I guess so, why?" asked Joe. "Jamie wants to see Toni" sighed Frank. "I guess it was coming.." replied Joe as he spied his T.O. coming towards him. "You ready Reagan?" "Sure!" replied Joe, "I gotta go dad. 1230, Bernie's on 4th?" "Sure, see you both then," answered Frank. Joe hung up the phone and followed his T.O. to the waiting car. He sat quietly as Renzulli started the car. "You ok, kid?" he asked as he noticed his rookie sitting pensively. Joe looked at his T.O. took a deep breath and began to tell him the situation. Renzulli sat quietly, listening to what Joe had to say. He knew too, that this day was bound to come whether he want it to or not. Henry Reagan was Commissioner, his son was heading towards Chief of Detectives and Danny was already a detective himself. Now Joe had joined the ranks, it would be hard to keep Toni away from Joe and eventually, Jamie. "Yeah, I guess it's time.." he muttered as he drove.

Later that evening at the Reagan's, Mary was busy in the kitchen with her mother-in-law by her side, preparing for an impromptu dinner party. "Francis didn't give you much notice!" tutted his mother as she prepped the vegetables. "I had plenty of time, ma!" sighed Mary as she checked the roast. "Why the sudden plans?" asked Betty. "Jamie wants to meet up with Oni again. He figured out that Joe's TO is her father. He wants to try and help her remember her childhood.." explained Mary as she turned to see a shocked expression on Betty's face. "But her mother tried to hurt our Jamieson!" she exclaimed. "Marie was ill. She paid the price, ma" sighed Mary as she tried to get her mother-in-law to understand. "She hurt her own child! Could've killed Jamieson!" retorted Betty. "It was eight years ago! And you trust Renzulli with Joe. He's not about to let his wife hurt their only child again after coming so close to losing her..." replied Mary in hushed tones. "I'll be civil, if only for Jamieson's sake...And Oni's!" said Betty as she went back to slicing the carrots. "Thank you, ma!" smiled Mary as she hugged her close. As they moved apart, Jamie came running in, slinging his bag into the utility room. "Is everyone coming over again tonight?" he asked as he tried, and failed to snatch a freshly baked cookie. "Hands off! Well, not exactly everyone. Joe is bringing Renzulli over for dinner..." Mary hesitated as she watched her son's face. "Oni?!" "Yes, hopefully, she'll be with us too. Is that ok?" she smiled. "Yeah! That's great!" beamed Jamie as he headed towards the stairs. "Jamie!" called his mom. "Yeah?" he replied as he returned to the kitchen. "Just remember, she may not recall any of us.." said Mary, trying to prepare her son for whatever may happen. "I know, ma. I just wanna know that she's ok!" he smiled as he hugged his mom before going to his room. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your boy was smitten on a memory!" sighed Betty as she watched her grandson leave. "I just hope he's not disappointed," sighed Mary as she returned to the oven once more.

"So...Why are we going to meet Joe's family?" asked Toni as she sat in the back of her dad's car on the drive over to Bay Ridge. "His family wants to meet his TO and his family," replied her father. "Hmmm? So why is mom so nervous?" questioned Toni. "I'm not nervous!" squeaked Marie as she played with her hands in her lap. Tony reached over and held his wife's hand, giving her a look that always built her confidence, as if to say it would be ok. He had called his wife after his lunch with Joe and Frank. At first, Marie needed quite a bit of coaxing to agree but eventually admitted that they had been selfish in keeping their daughter hidden from her memories. "So, what are the Reagans like? I mean, isn't Joe's Grandpa the Commissioner?" asked Toni as she watched the nice houses pass by as they pulled into the Reagan's street. "They are nice people and watch your manners with the PC!" instructed Tony as he slowed the car. Toni watched the house as they slowed to a stop. It was familiar to her yet she didn't know why. "Have I been here before?" she asked herself. "Nah! This is too posh for you to have been near!" snapped a voice inside her head. "Hey! Oni! U with us?" called Tony as he opened her door. Toni shock herself awake and jumped out of the car with the large cheesecake she had been asked to make for dessert.

Jamie had been watching from his bedroom window, waiting for the Renzullis to arrive. Joe came into his room and had to smile as he watched his younger brother, waiting anxiously as though it was Christmas all over again! He hadn't seen Jamie this excited over a dinner party ever...Unless you counted birthdays and Christmas! Joe lowered his eyes to the floor and smiled to himself when he heard a sharp intake of breath as Jamie saw the Renzulli's car pull up. "They're here! She's here!" he gasped as he turned and saw his brother in the doorway. He blushed at being caught out by his excitement. "How does she look?" asked Jamie, blushing further to his roots. "She's turning into quite the young lady! She's pretty and still has a bubbly personality! Everything you remember her being!" laughed Joe as he joined Jamie by the window. Jamie looked out again in time to see Toni get out of the car and gather up the cheesecake. Jamie's breath stopped again! "She hasn't really changed!" he whispered. "I think you'll find a few things have changed!" laughed Joe as he pulled his brother away from the window and out of the room. "You wanted to see her again, so let's go" smirked Joe as he watched his baby brother go from excited to petrified in a matter of seconds! "What do I say to her?" stumbled Jamie. "Now you ask that question?!" grinned Joe as he grabbed his brother by his shoulders and pulled him along the upper landing of the house. "I didn't actually think..." muttered Jamie as he shuffled alongside Joe. "Well, maybe I can help you out there!" smiled Joe as he shook his head. "Thanks Joe!" blushed Jamie.

"Anthony!" smiled Henry as he opened the door. "Commissioner!" nodded Tony as he shook the older man's hand. "Good to see you again!" he said as he greeted Marie warmly. "Thank you for inviting us" she whispered. "It was a long time ago, all water under the bridge" said Henry quietly as he embraced Marie. "Ah! This can't be Antonia?!" "Sir?" responded Toni, unaware that this family even knew her name. "I haven't seen you in years! My! You're gonna have your old man in an early grave keeping all your suitors at bay!" gushed the Commissioner. Toni just blushed and shuffled her feet. "Hi Boss!" beamed Joe as he came down the stairs. "Hey Joe!" exclaimed Toni as she watched him walk towards them. "What's that you got?" asked Jamie as he eyed up the box in Toni's hands. "I made dessert!" she exclaimed bravely as she watched Jamie's face. He was cute!...Yet familiar too... "What d'ya make?" asked Jamie as he looked straight at her. "Erm, Cheesecake! Red Velvet!" she smiled proudly. "Let me take it to the kitchen for you!" he offered as he moved forward. "Tony! Can I offer you and Marie a drink?" called Frank as he came from the front room. Soon both families were re-introduced and talking away. Joe watched his younger brother take the cheesecake from his TO's daughter and show her into the kitchen to get them a drink. A sudden pang of loss hit his chest, would he ever act that way with a girl? After all, a rookie's lot was a hard one, and finding a girl to understand that and take it on board was never going to be easy. "You're not going to have THAT problem Jamie! Girls love a lawyer!" he thought to himself before his father encouraged him to retrieve Jamie and Toni from the kitchen!

Toni was looking around the kitchen as she followed Jamie while he put the cheesecake in the refrigerator. This house was familiar. The kitchen...she'd been here before, hadn't she? Toni spied the back door and headed towards it. It was a warm, late summer's evening and she wanted to see the garden. She'd know if she'd been here if she went into the garden. She walked to the door and out onto the patio. Jamie turned from putting away the cheesecake in time to watch Toni go outside, his curiosity getting the better of him and he followed her. "Are you ok?" he asked softly as he joined her by the low wall. "Did you ever bury a time capsule in your garden?" she asked. Jamie hadn't expected that. Toni turned and looked straight into Jamie's eyes. "Yeah...Yeah I did!" he replied, smiling. "Under the back porch by any chance?" she whispered. "Do you remember something Oni?" asked Jamie, almost in a whisper. "How did you know my nickname?" she whispered back. "I, er...I...I..."stammered Jamie. He looked around desperately. This wasn't going according to plan! Then again...He hadn't planned anything! Nothing left to do but do a "Danny"! Just charge in like a bull in a china shop and hope for the best! "Here goes nothing!" he thought to himself. "I gave it to you" he said gently. "You?" quizzed Toni as she walked back to Jamie. She put her hand to his face and searched his eyes. His hazel green eyes bore straight into hers, searching for a glimmer of recognition. He smiled shyly before looking down to his feet and shuffled slightly before putting his hands into his pockets. "Jammy?!" exclaimed Toni, almost inaudibly. Jamie looked up slowly to see the young girl's eyes glisten with soft tears. "Jammy!" she whispered again. "I couldn't say Jamie, it came out Jammy! And you didn't say Toni but Oni!" Jamie smiled as he gently brushed away a stray tear from her face. "I didn't know how this would go..." he spoke quietly. "I wanted to see if you remembered me..." "I didn't at first. But this house...Your eyes and smile. You were always by my side..."her words trailed as she began to remember. "Mom was driving the car. It was going to hit you. Mom was ill and she got upset coz I gave you a cheeky kiss for your birthday..." she muttered. "The way dad tells it, I kissed you!" blushed Jamie as he shuffled his feet once again. "Did you ever retrieve the time capsule?" asked Toni as she tried to control her breathing. "No, I was waiting to do it with my best friend," smiled Jamie as he looked behind his shoulder and the back porch, "You wanna dig it up before dinner?" "Do we have time?" asked Toni. "I think we got plenty of time!" smiled Jamie as he went to get the shovel. Joe watched in awe as these two young people, friends separated for eight years pick up their friendship like nothing or time had passed. The Reagans and Renzullis were going to be bound, whether they liked it or not...

**Present day...**

Jamie looked at Toni and smiled at her as he came back to the present, before taking her shoulders and walking them both to the drinks shack. "You up for the game?" she beamed at her friend. "Sure! But if we get stuck on all bases you'll be called to the plate!" he smirked! "Like I'd expect anything else with the NYPD!" she laughed as she hugged him close. How she missed his arms around her, the safety net he embodied. They got the refreshments and some cheesy puffs for Danny as a sweetener then returned to the family. Danny was happy with the puffs and refused to share, much to his children's disgust!

The game progressed, equally balanced throughout. When it was time for Jamie to take the bat the family were cheering him on. His partner, Vinnie Cruz was on 2nd base and another officer, Mark Strauss on 3rd. Jamie looked at Toni with a wicked grin and she knew what he was up too, "He's gonna stop at first!" she hissed as Danny just laughed! "You hit the home run and get all three guys back to base, we win!" He smiled as he watched her. "Why oh why haven't FDNY figured this game plan out yet? How often have NYPD pulled it?" she smirked back! "They never have the same team every year!" replied Erin as she sat beside Toni. "Ahhh! That explains it!" scoffed Danny. A roar went up as Jamie hit the ball and ran to first base, turning and searching for Toni. Before she knew it, Renzulli had hauled her to the field and placed the bat in her hand. "There you go kid! Welcome home!" he smiled as he slapped her back tenderly (As tenderly as Renzulli could!) and sent her to the plate. "I've missed this!" she beamed as she took her position. "So they send in a girl?" scoffed the fireman behind the plate. Toni ignored the comments. "AH! This is the Sarge's last hope!" Strike One! "Ha! Can't hit shit!" drawled the fireman. Toni took a deep breath and concentrated on _missing _the next ball. "C'mon! Let's get this game done!" heckled the FDNY camp. Strike Two! "Like taking candy from a baby!" sneered the FDNY catcher. Toni smiled to herself and stood her ground. Just as the fireman was about to make another unsavoury quip his teammate threw another pitch, Toni swung the bat...THWACK! The bat made contact and she followed through with all her strength. Jamie was smiling as he made his run home. Vinnie was whooping with joy as he ran and Mark was skipping home as Toni turned to the catcher and said, " I ain't a girl...I'm a Renzulli!", smiled and took off for her home run. The NYPD were ecstatic with joy as they won the game. As Toni came to a stop on the home plate she was swept up by Renzulli, Jamie and Vinnie and then the rest of the team. "We won! We won!" they cheered as they carried Toni to the dugout for the celebrations.

A few hours later, Toni, Jamie and Vinnie were still celebrating in the bar closest to Jamie's apartment. "Where did you learn to play like that?" asked Vinnie as he took a swig of his beer. "Grow up with Renzulli and you get hauled to games galore and practice twice even three times a week!" smiled Toni as she sat between the guys, leaning closer to Jamie as she was still wary of Vinnie's approach. "Man! That's bordering on abuse!" joked Vinnie. A shiver of fear clouded Toni's eyes at the mention of abuse; Jamie gently placed his hand to her lower back discreetly so Vinnie didn't notice. Toni felt the assurance from her friend and glanced at him in thanks. "How long you known Regan here?" asked Vinnie, not noticing the interaction. "Er, all my life," she replied. Vinnie choked on his beer. Jamie explained and his partner sat back in surprise. "You're the PC's god-daughter?" he asked incredulously. "Yep! So toe the line Cruz as I got a double back-up plan!" smiled Toni confidently. Vinnie smirked and raised his glass to her, she was going to be a challenge but he'd win her over and away from his partner.

"So, you wanna grab something to eat?" asked Jamie as he and Toni left the bar. "Anything but pizza!" she laughed, knowing full well that that was Jamie's staple after a few drinks. He groaned but laughed with her as he offered his arm and lead the way to her apartment block. "There's a Chinese close by my place," she suggested. "Ok," he shrugged and they walked off in content silence. Jamie was dying to ask her all kinds of questions but it had been impossible to do so at the game and then in the bar with Vinnie. Toni left for a reason and he wanted to make sure that the cause of her leaving had been resolved. "You can ask me, you know," she said quietly as she listened to his thoughts. Jamie looked at her, "How do you do that?" he sighed. "Read your mind?" she replied. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "I know you too well!" she laughed. "That's what worries me!" he retorted. "You can be _unpredictable_ at times!" she teased as they entered the restaurant. "I guess I can," he smiled as they waited for a table. "So...What do you want to know?" she asked. Jamie shrugged nervously. "I don't think I'll get over the last attack easily but at least I know that Louis can't hurt me anymore.." she said quietly as she spoke of her cousin. "He hurt you a lot over the years. How he got away with it for so long before Joe and Danny arrested his ass. And then," he scoffed, "He got an early release!" Toni watched Jamie rub his hand through his hair as he tried to comprehend what her cousin had inflicted upon her. "Why worry about it now? He's dead..." she mumbled. "If not for Danny..." replied Jamie as he watched his friend study the menu. "Louis was insanely jealous of our _relationship_. He always thought there was more to _us_ and it ate away at him. Drove him mad in the end," sighed Toni. "Still can't believe that you are justifying his actions!" seethed Jamie. "I'm not! I'm just trying to, I don't know, understand him? If that makes any sense?" she laughed nervously. "I noticed you were a bit on edge with Vinnie," stated Jamie. "He's a guy that thinks all women should fall at his feet and live off every word he says. Like he's some kind of Greek god, yes?" she smiled. Jamie looked down and smiled to himself, "how well you know him and you've only just met the guy!" Toni laughed. "Guys like him will always remind me of Louis. I guess I'll always have some level of discomfort around men like him. But if you trust him then I guess I can learn to trust him too," offered Toni. "If there is anything that he does that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me," said Jamie as he took her hand in his. Just the touch of her hand put chills up his arm and a sense of peace in his heart. "Stop it! She'll not see you that way," he said to himself as he mentally kicked the idea into touch, unaware his touch had the same effect on her. If Danny Reagan could see them like this as Joe and Mary could from above, he'd be knocking their heads together to wake them to their senses!

**Moving on...**

Toni had been back in New York for a month and was working well in the ER of St Victor's alongside Linda Reagan. When not at the hospital, she spent her time catching up with friends, redecorating her apartment with the help of her father and Jamie as well as looking after Jack and Sean and gossiping with Nikki. "Why can't mom see my point of view like you can?" groaned Nikki one afternoon as she entered Toni's apartment on her way home from school. "You're only saying that cos I'm not your mom!" smiled Toni as she handed the young teenager a soda. "You agree with mom?!" exclaimed Nikki as she sat bolt upright from the sofa. "I'm saying, I see _both_ points of view!" sighed Toni as she headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner for her family. "But mom just doesn't get it! This guy that asked me out is really nice and sweet and polite.." gushed Nikki. "...And he's 19!" added Toni as she smiled at her guest. "She let me go to the college party with him.." explained Nikki. "That was before you started to get a bit more serious with this guy! Listen, I know it feels like they are going overboard.." offered Toni. "Damn straight they are!" "But Nikki, they are Reagans! Do you really expect them to act any differently?!" smiled Toni as she pointed out the obvious. Nikki shrugged her shoulders and slumped back down the sofa again. Toni sympathised with the girl and understood where she was coming from. Toni knew what it was like to have a parent scrutinize every person who came into contact with her growing up. "If it makes you feel any better, my dad still does background checks on anyone I introduce him too that he's never met and who work with me! Even your Uncle Danny and Uncle Jamie have been known to do it too!" smiled Toni. "Uncle Jamie checks up on you?" scoffed Nikki, "Why?" "It's a story I won't go into with you just now as it will take too long but I will tell you that your Uncle Joe was just as bad! I'm not related in any way to your family but with my dad and your uncles around me, I felt suffocated. In the end, I just let them get on with it and stopped screaming at them to back off and they did it on their own terms. The less I fought with them over it the less they hounded me with their rationale. Let them look out for you; it's their role in life. Yours is to send them to the brink and back again just for the sake of it!" laughed Toni as she saw a wicked glint in Nikki's eyes as she realised Toni was just as good at giving the pain as she was receiving it when it came to family and the NYPD. "Why haven't you ever dated a cop?" asked Nikki suddenly. Toni nodded in amusement, "Code 13 and Code 85!" "Eh?" quizzed Nikki. "Normally it means Officer in need of assistance and additional back-up, right?" explained Toni as Nikki agreed. "In my house, mom re-wrote those codes. Code 13 – Never date a cop. Code 85 – Never fall for a cop. Simple as that!" smirked Toni. "That's not fair!" laughed Nikki. "I grew up with my dad on the job. Just like your Uncles, Grandpa and Great-Grandpa Henry. I am fully aware of the pit falls that come with the badge and the gun. My mom doesn't want me going the same path as she did, although if the _right_ cop were to come along, I reckon she'd revise the rules!" winked Toni as Nikki laughed. "So what about my Uncle Jamie?" she teased. "I'm not his type! Besides he's my best friend," replied Toni as she quickly stood up and went back to the kitchen. "I think he's lonely," sighed Nikki, "We should try and find him a date!" Toni was glad that Nikki couldn't see her face. "A date?!" she blushed as she tried to hide her emotions at the very idea. It had been hard enough to watch him date Sydney. It had been even harder when they were engaged but why should it? They were friends and he never indicated otherwise. "I think I should look out for a girlfriend for him!" decided Nikki. "If you think your Uncles are overbearing and interfering, how d'ya think Uncle Jamie will feel if you start rushing in on his private life?" asked Toni as she reversed the picture. Nikki shrugged and pulled out her laptop to start her homework before her mom stopped by after work.

That same afternoon, Jamie was on his tour with Vinnie and they were finishing up a collar at the precinct when the call came in, 10-13. All hands to the decks! Vinnie and Jamie rushed back to their vehicle and headed to assist in any way they could. By the time they arrived at the warehouse, the situation had developed into an even worse situation. "Sergeant Millar!" called Jamie as he approached his superior, "What's the situation?" "Reagan. Cruz" nodded the older man. "Renzulli's been taken. His new rookie panicked and got shot!" seethed the senior officer. "Is the Sarge ok?" asked Jamie, worried for his friend and mentor. "We don't know yet, they threw Matthews out in the street. He's on his way to S Victor's. We've been trying to get some eyes in the building but its taking the tech guys longer to hack into the video surveillance system. Reagan, your brother is on the other side of the building with the swat team, I suggest you go and see if you can be of assistance to him. I'm sure when those guys go in, Renzulli will be glad to see a friend in the rescue!" said Millar. "10-4 Sarge!" nodded Jamie. "Hey, good luck partner!" said Vinnie as he slapped his back. "What'cha mean? You're coming with me!" smirked Jamie as he headed to find Danny.

"Hey kid! What'cha doin' here?" asked Danny as he saw his younger brother appear at his side. "Sergeant Millar sent us over to assist" shrugged Jamie, slightly annoyed with his brother. "Yeah?" scoffed Danny but then read the look in Jamie's face and thought better of it. "Ok thanks. I'm sure Renzulli will be grateful to see your mug at the end of the day" he joked. "Don't bust my chops, Danny!" retorted Jamie. Then as an afterthought, "Anyone contacted his family yet?" "Not yet, Kid. Unless you wanna do it?" replied Danny, giving Jamie his best, "Are you nuts?" look. Jamie kicked himself, knowing that this kind of information was never given out unless really necessary. "What about Matthews?" asked Vinnie as he enquired about the rookie. "Expired on the way to St Victor's," sighed Danny. Vinnie and Jamie exchanged glances; it wasn't looking good for the Sarge.

Nikki had gone home and Toni was headed to work for the nightshift. As she came in she was met by Linda who told her of the shooting and hostage situation and that the team were on stand-by for further casualties. "Who was the officer killed?" asked Toni as she walked to the nurses' station. "An officer Matthews," sighed Linda as she tried to put aside the memories of Joe's death. Toni stilled by her side. "What's up?" asked Linda as she saw her friend freeze. "That's dad's new rookie.." she gasped. "Are you sure?" asked Linda as she took Toni aside. "Scott Matthews? If that's his full name, then yeah! It's him alright!" whispered Toni. "I'm gonna call Danny!" said Linda as she took her phone from her pocket. "He's not gonna be able to tell you anything," whispered Toni as she followed Linda to the storeroom. "I can try," soothed Linda as she waited for Danny to pick up. Voicemail. Linda looked at Toni and she shrugged in acknowledgement, "All we can do is wait" Linda gave the young nurse a hug before they headed back to the bustle of the ER.

Back at the warehouse... "Your rookie didn't know squat!" sneered the captor as he walked around Renzulli's chair. "He was new on the job!" groaned Renzulli as he tried to lift his head to look at his captor. "Not doing a good job there, Tony!" sneered another voice from behind the Sergeant. Renzulli froze. He knew that voice. It couldn't be...He was dead...wasn't he? He fell into the Hudson after being shot several times by Danny Reagan. He couldn't be alive. "Oh! But I am alive..._Uncle_ Tony!" grinned Louis Renzulli, the sergeant's 'deceased' nephew. "I'm gonna enjoy this! Coz I'm bettin' that Danny Reagan is outside. And with him will be his little brother, Jamie!" he gloated. "You set this up" gasped Tony as he tried to struggle against his binds. "But of course!" laughed Louis as he came round to face his uncle. "Did you miss me?" he sneered. "Not in the slightest" retorted Tony. With that remark, Louis struck him hard across the face causing Tony to topple the chair he was sitting on, landing hard on the cold floor. "I guess I should've expected that but hey, we're family, I'll forgive you" he leered as he moved to look out the window. "If you're looking for forgiveness for what you did to Toni then you can keep waiting! That ain't never gonna happen" groaned Tony as he tried to get his breath back from the fall. "Jamie and his brothers got in my way! Toni is mine" he growled. "She's your cousin. Family. What you did to her was ..." groaned Renzulli from the floor as the horror of his daughter's abuse at this animal's hands came flashing back. "She enjoyed it!" leered Louis, knowing full well the pain it was causing his uncle. He was determined that both Jamie and Toni suffer for the humiliation they caused him. They would pay...with pain and agony. "We're just getting started _Uncle_ Tony, so you should get comfy!" said Louis as his accomplice sniggered in the background before kicking Renzulli hard in the stomach. "Think it's time to shed some light in here!" winked Louis maliciously as he went to a bank of computers on a nearby table. With a few taps to the keyboard, Louis had enabled the NYPD to visual access of the warehouse. He placed himself in front of the web-cam and sent a call to Danny.

"Reagan," replied Danny as he lifted his phone. Just as he answered the computer bank of the NYPD came to life. "Oh Geez!" gasped Jamie as he saw the figure on the screen. "Louis Renzulli?" responded Danny as he watched his younger brother go white with anger and fear. "How?" stammered Jamie. "Ah! My secret! I got plenty of lives left, Jamie!" he sneered. Sergeant Gormley looked to his detective and then to his brother. "Thought you took this guy out last year?" he whispered. "So did I!" hissed Danny as he watched the screen. "So! Looks like we got us situation boys! Where's the gorgeous Toni? Thought she'd be down here by now looking for Daddy" scoffed Louis. "She's staying put where she's safe" steamed Jamie as he clenched his fists tightly, hoping Toni had the sense to stay home or at the hospital. "We'll see bout that, _Officer_ Reagan!" sneered Louis as he picked up his phone and dialled.

"Hello?" answered Toni as she absently tidied away the trauma room. "Hello cuz!" drawled Louis. Linda entered the room as Toni slumped against the wall. Linda ran to her side as she tried to catch Toni, "What is it?" "Louis?" she stammered. Linda was shocked but understood the fear in Toni's eyes. "I got someone here who wants to talk to you" he leered as he placed the phone to her father's ear. "Don't come near here! Stay away, Oni!" he shouted before Louis punched him again. "Dad!" screamed Toni as she heard the impact on the other end of the line. "Now if you know what's good for you and your dad, you'll get yourself down to the docks and warehouse 62! Just follow the chaos left behind by the precious NYPD!" sneered Louis as he hung up. "Did'cha get all that _Detective_?" Danny and Jamie looked away from the computer screen to each other. "I'll get her," offered Vinnie. "No! If she's coming here then I need to bring her," sighed Jamie as he took out his phone. "Jamie?" cried Toni as she answered his call. "I'm coming to get you," he said softly. "No! You can't! It's what he wants, we can't..." sobbed Toni as she knew that this would be going against NYPD policy. "I know but we both know what Louis is capable of. This will last longer if we don't comply" he sighed as he walked back to the radio car. "Jamie, he doesn't plan on any of us getting out of this.." she replied, her words failing. "We'll get out of it...And so will your dad. Once and for all, this has to end." insisted Jamie before hanging up and starting the car. He pulled away from the chaos and drove for St Victor's. As Danny watched his brother drive off he remembered how it was just before Jamie left for Harvard...

**Another Goodbye...**

"You promise to write or at least email?" sighed Toni as she sat with Jamie in his room. It was the night before he was due to drive to Boston and Harvard University. "When have I ever not kept a promise?" he smiled as he sat with her. "Let me think..." she winked as he shoved her off the edge of the bed! "Hey!" she exclaimed as she landed with a THUD. "What's going on in here?" asked Joe as he entered the room. "Sorry, Detective. But your brother is getting physical!" pouted Toni as she let Joe help her up. "She slipped" winked Jamie as he went back to his packing. "Likely story!" scoffed Joe as he watched his brother. "Listen, Linda and Danny are here with the boys. Everyone's here for dinner so you two can stop hiding up here!" he teased. "Who said we're hiding? I'm helping Jamie with his packing" explained Toni as she threw another pair of jeans at her friend. "Hey! They don't fit!" shouted Jamie as he threw them back. "Really? Since when did your ass grow?" teased Toni as she hid behind Joe. "You really wanna go there?" mocked Jamie as he straightened his shoulders. Joe knew that if he didn't pull them downstairs for dinner soon, all hell would explode. "Hey! Dinner! Now!" shouted Joe as he took both Jamie and Toni by their arms and dragged them out of the room. "Really Detective! Is that any way to treat a lady?" scoffed Toni as she was hauled from the room. "You're a Renzulli...Not a lady!" quipped Jamie as he broke loose from his brother's grasp and ran ahead down the stairs. "Sometimes I forget he's 21!" huffed Toni as she tried but failed to wriggle away from Joe. "One flying down the stairs is bad enough, I'm not catching two of you!" groaned Joe as he held on to Toni's arm. "Joe!" pleaded Toni but he wouldn't let go but laughed at her instead. "If I didn't know any better, you two should be married by now!" Toni stopped short of the top stair, "D'you want to go on living Joseph?" she retorted. "Yes ma'am!" he smirked back. "Maybe I should tell Angie to put something in your nightcap" teased Toni as she watched Joe. "I'll have you know that Angie would never consider a thing like that!" he smiled as he thought of his girl. "Ah! So you think!" scoffed Toni as Joe walked her down to the dining room.

"What have you two been up to?" asked Danny with a grin. "Nothing!" quipped Jamie and Toni in unison as they took their seats at the table. "Oni!" squealed little Sean as he tried to climb on her lap. "Hey little guy!" cooed Toni as she lifted Danny's youngest. Sean was her favourite ever since she had the privilege of delivering the toddler a few years previously. "Are you and Uncle Jamie fighting?" asked Jack, Sean's older brother. "No, we were just talking, bud" answered Jamie as he avoided his father's stare. "Didn't know talking involved bangs and crashes" teased Joe as he sat on Toni's left. Jamie stared at his brother but kept quiet. "When are you two going to stop fooling each other?" asked Danny, exasperated. Jamie and Toni looked at each other then at Danny. They both picked up some mash potato from their plates and simultaneously threw it at Danny, hitting him squarely in the face. "Jamie! Toni!" exclaimed Henry as he watched the two of them dissolve into hysterics. "That is no way to act at this table!" snapped Henry. Jamie and Toni looked at the elders then each other before apologising. "Sorry," "Accepted, "replied Danny as he wiped his face. "Not you! To dad and Grandpa Henry!" scoffed Jamie as he tried to kick his brother under the table. "Pack it in" fumed Frank, "This is Jamie's last night at home, can we have a civil meal, please". Jamie and Toni looked down at their plates but passed knowing glances between each other. The rest of dinner went by without further incident, which was not normal for a Reagan dinner.

"Is it ok for me to stay?" asked Toni as she sat on the edge of Jamie's bed. "Hey, I got an early start in the morning and you got the early shift. I can drop you off at the hospital before I hit the road. Makes sense for you to stay" smiled Jamie as he tried to close his suitcase. "Here!" smiled Toni as she sat on the case. "Thanks!" laughed Jamie as he locked the case. "Done?" asked Toni as Jamie stood up. "All packed!" he said sitting down on his bed. "You still sure this is what you want?" asked Toni, carefully. "Don't you start?" huffed Jamie as Toni sat beside him. "Sorry," she grinned, knowing that he had had constant arguments with Danny and Joe over going to Harvard. The fights had gotten worse since the death of their mother. "It's what mom wanted," he shrugged. "I know. But, what about what you want?" asked Toni, gently. Jamie was silent. Toni dropped her head onto her friend's shoulder, "You can still change your mind.." "That's not an option," he sighed as he put his arm around Toni's waist and they cuddled in together, trying to reassure each other that all was well and right. "I nearly forgot!" exclaimed Toni as she jumped up and gathered her bag from the foot of the bed. "What?" laughed Jamie as he watched Toni pull out a photograph from her bag? "I meant to give you this!" she smiled as she handed him a picture of him and his two brothers carrying Toni from the previous Halloween. "Ha-ha!" giggled Jamie as he looked at it. "Thanks! I'll keep it safe!" he smiled as he hugged Toni once more. "Now don't you go forgetting me!" she replied as she breathed in his scent. "Never! You're my back-up!" he laughed. "Always!" she beamed. They sat back on the bed and reminisced for hours before falling asleep together on Jamie's bed. Frank took the photo from his sleeping son's hand and covered them both up gently as not to wake them. If only they would actually open their eyes to each other.

The next morning Jamie drove Toni to work in silence. It was breaking her heart that he was leaving New York and she couldn't stop him. He should've been joining the new intake at the police academy that semester not going off to Harvard. But his mind was set and he was as stubborn as his brothers... "Penny for them?" smiled Jamie sadly, knowing full well what was going through her mind. "Not enough pennies in the world" she replied as Jamie pulled into the parking lot at the hospital. They got out of the car and Jamie walked with her to the hospital entrance. "Call me when you get settled?" she asked. "Sure, promise" he smiled as he blushed, shuffled his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Stop it!" giggled Toni. Jamie looked at her and shrugged, "Can't help it!" "You'll do your family proud. Me too!" she sniffed as she stroked his face. "I have to do this," he sighed as he moved closer to Toni. Before she realised it, Jamie had one arm around her waist and his other hand cupping her cheek and was gently kissing her lips. As she moved her arms to bring him in even closer, Jamie broke away, "I'll miss you," Turning he returned to his car and drove away, leaving Toni reeling and confused...

Time passed slowly and the letters and emails became few and far between as lives moved on, work and study got in the way for both of them. Before long Christmas had come and gone with neither able to catch up on Jamie's return and then it was Easter. Jamie was home for the Easter weekend and he had called Toni to tell him he'd be back. Luckily Toni was off duty that weekend and she was happy that she would finally get to catch up with her best friend.

Walking up the street of the Reagan's house she turned into the driveway just as Jamie was getting his case out of his car. "Hey there stranger!" she smiled as she snuck up on him. "W'hay!" he laughed as he greeted her fondly. "When did you get back?" asked Toni as they parted. "'Bout an hour ago! Thought I'd better get my stuff inside before dinner!" he smiled but there was something awkward about his behaviour. "What's going on Jammy?" smiled Toni, knowing full well that there was something amiss. "Nothing. I...I just...It's great to see you again!" he blushed. "Just tell me!" sighed Toni as the front door opened. "Jamie! Do you need a hand with the bags?" called a voice. Toni turned to see the pretty brunette walking towards the car. "Oh hi! You must be Toni? I've heard so much about you," gushed the young woman. "Hi.." trailed Toni. "This is Sydney. She's studying law at Harvard too. Her folks live in Greenwich," explained Jamie as he introduced them. "Oh right! Nice to meet you," smiled Toni as she shook hands with Sydney. "Hey babe, your dad told me to tell you to hurry up as dinner is almost ready" she said as she linked her arm through his. "Well, I'd better let you guys go then. I'll catch up with you later, I guess.." said Toni as she started to leave. "You not staying for dinner?" asked Jamie as he went to follow her. "I think you need some time with the family Jamie. I'll catch up with you soon. It was great to meet you Sydney. Keep your eye on this one for me!" she winked good humouredly. Sydney smiled as she waved to Toni as she walked back down the driveway. Jamie stood quietly watching his friend walk away, knowing she was hurting inside because he hadn't warned her. Danny and Joe had told him that he should've said something before coming home but Jamie had argued that Toni would be cool with Sydney and that it would all go well. He didn't want to admit that he had actually read the situation wrong.

**Back again...**

Jamie rushed through the entrance of St Victor's searching for Toni. He saw her by the reception desk and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, Oni" "No. It's not right. We'll be playing into his hands..." she replied as she pulled her hand back. "But it's your dad," said Jamie, getting angry. "I know. And I know that he won't be expecting me to go down there as bait," explained Toni. Jamie just looked at her in disappointment. Toni could see it, "Don't look at me like that! You know it as much as I do. This is Louis setting us up for a fall. He'll do and say anything to get me in the same room as him. I cannot take that chance. You have to get my dad out of there without me being there. Louis will only kill us all if I go down there too. And you know it," sighed Toni as she watched Jamie. "We can keep you out of site. Louis doesn't need to know that you're even there," replied Jamie, quietly. "But he'll know..." whispered Toni as Linda joined them, "Jamie, what's going on?" "She won't come to the warehouse. Her dad needs her and she won't come," he replied, seething under his cap. "She's right about what Louis plans. If you've learnt anything about him, you'll know that he only has one thing in mind when it involves Toni," sighed Linda as she supported the young nurse. "You just gonna let him hurt your dad now?" he asked, incredulously. "Wake up Jamie!" hissed Toni as she watched her friend flush with anger. Jamie shook his head in disbelief and walked out of the hospital. "What happens now?" asked Toni as she turned to Linda. "Danny will talk to him," she said softly as they walked back to the staff room.

"Jamie's back" called Vinnie to Danny. While Jamie drove back to the docks, Linda had called Danny to tell him what had happened at the hospital. Danny had agreed that Toni had taken the right course of action in the situation. Putting her in the warehouse would only make matters worse. Jamie still couldn't see it that way and was still fuming when he got back to his brother's side. Danny knew that if he tried talking Jamie down now it wouldn't achieve anything other than giving Louis satisfaction.

"Well, where is she?" drawled Louis, as he reappeared on the computer screens. "She's kinda busy saving lives at the moment," replied Sergeant Gormley as Danny and Jamie hovered in the background. "Tut tut tut! I had hoped for better from her!" he sneered. "She's where she belongs right now. And that's out of your reach!" snapped Danny as he watched the tormentor. "What a shame! Too bad she'll have to patch her old man up before she gets to bury him!" laughed Louis as he turned the camera onto Renzulli as he lay bound to a chair on the floor. It was obvious that Louis and his partner had been taking it in turns to beat the sergeant when he was down. "She's never getting anywhere near you again!" moaned Renzulli as Louis pulled his head back. "We'll see old man!" he growled and kicked him once again.

"Detective!" called the captain of the SWAT team. "What is it?" asked Danny as they moved away from view and earshot of the computers. There's an entrance to the warehouse that doesn't appear to be under surveillance. We can go in through it. We got the floor plans to the building, our heat scanners are only picking up three bodies in there. We got a good chance of taking them by surprise and grabbing the Sergeant," "I'm coming in with you," insisted Jamie. Danny knew better than to argue with Jamie whilst he was this mad, "Ok kid. But you gotta stay _behind_ me! Do you understand? These guys go in first, then me. You come in behind us. We'll clear the way so you can grab Renzulli then you haul ass and get him out and onto the hospital. You go anywhere out of those instructions and you're gonna need a hospital bed too!" instructed Danny. Jamie nodded but he didn't look at his brother. "Jamie?" asked Danny, looking for confirmation that he had heard and understood. Jamie looked up and nodded once more. "Okay, let's do this" said the SWAT captain.

Gormley was tasked with keeping Louis busy and distracted from the pending bust while Jamie, Vinnie and Danny took up positions with the SWAT team. "Okay, we're going in" announced Danny into his radio mic. Within seconds the door was smashed down and the armed men rushed inside, minding to observe all angles. "Now we have a party!" cackled Louis as he dragged Renzulli to a corner and began shooting over his shoulder. The accomplice was taken out quickly but Louis was quicker and well hidden within the warehouse. Jamie and Vinnie reached Renzulli and followed orders by getting him safely out. No sooner had the paramedics taken Renzulli off the officers' hands, Jamie ran back inside in search of Danny and Louis. "Reagan!" shouted Vinnie as he saw his partner disappear. Gormley grabbed Cruz, preventing him from following. "Reagan! Your brother's gone back inside!" announced Danny's superior over the radio. "Now that was dumb!" cackled Louis over the airwaves. "Damn it!" groaned Gormley as he realised the mistake he had made.

Danny was busy with the SWAT team looking for Louis in the nucks and crannies of the warehouse that he didn't see Jamie come back in. Jamie, with service weapon at the ready, carefully started down a dully lit corridor. He knew what he was doing was against protocol but Louis had to be stopped. He hoped that Danny would find Louis first but he knew, one way or another, he would have to face the lunatic eventually. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" sang Louis as he watched Jamie walk below him. Before Jamie could look up, Louis was flying down on top of him. With his service weapon knocked from his hand he was unarmed in seconds. Louis rained the fists down on Jamie fast and furiously. "She is mine!" he screamed with every punch. Jamie wasn't getting an opportunity to fight back. Louis beat him down to the ground quickly before adding in kicks from his heavy boots. "Jamie!" called Danny as he moved down the same corridor. "Oh! Look who's here to rescue you?" sang Louis as he hauled Jamie to his feet. Jamie was disorientated and could feel the blood oozing from a cut above his left eye. His right eye badly swollen from a well aimed punch. He felt his chest would explode from the kicks it had received but he did his best to fight back. Louis grabbed Jamie by the neck and dragged him down the corridor towards his brother. "Jamie!" called Danny once more. "Danny!" croaked Jamie as he tried to warn his brother. Soon they were facing each other and Danny froze momentarily as he gazed at his brother's face. "Let him go!" hissed Danny. "Now why would i want to do that?" smirked Louis as he used Jamie as a human shield. "You ain't getting outta here alive" hissed Danny as he raised his service weapon. "You tried that once before and look how that turned out!" taunted Louis. Jamie could feel something in the small of his back. He could tell by the pressure that Louis was using it was a gun. Jamie had to keep his wits about him if he didn't then Danny would be hurt too. "This little brother of yours and i are going on a drive as soon as you get out of my way," said Louis as he edged closer to Danny. "And where do you plan on going?" asked Danny as he took backward steps, edging closer to the waiting SWAT team behind him. "I think i'll take lover boy Reagan here to the hospital personally so that Toni can perform the same service to him as she did to Joe!" sneered Louis. "Toni?" whispered Jamie. "Oh! You didn't know, huh?" replied Louis before continuing, "She prepped your brother for the family. Made him all clean and presentable after he was shot in that alleyway," "She looked after him for us," replied Danny. "Like she always looked after this one?" snapped Louis as he pressed the gun deeper into Jamie's back. Even though he was wearing his protective vest, he knew that if Louis shot him now it wouldn't give him much protection. "Jamie looked after Toni and Toni looked after him. She's looked after all the Reagans," said Danny as he got closer to the SWAT team. With his vision getting more obscured by the bleeding cut and swollen eye, Jamie was struggling to see in front of him. He kept his brother's voice in mind and followed it. He knew that there would be back up close at hand and all he had to do was keep calm. "She was mine! Not this darling bud's!" sneered Louis as he got more and more angered. Just a bit further, thought Danny as he edged closer to the end of the corridor. "She didn't deserve to be treated the way you treated her. She did nothing wrong!" whispered Jamie as he tried to stay standing but his chest was getting tighter and tighter. It was getting harder to breathe. "I need to stay up on my feet. I can't fall. I can't let him see me fall" thought Jamie to himself. He knew he had been hurt bad. His ribcage was burning. He'd suffered fractured ribs before but this was different, he never had the breathing issue before. "Stay with me Jamie," pleaded Danny as he watched his brother struggling to stay upright. "This has to end soon," wished Jamie as he stumbled forward. Just when he thought he could go no further it hit him, "Just fall. Let Danny take him out," he thought. As soon as it entered his head he did it. He fell to the ground and out of Louis' grip. Louis shouted at him as he went down. Danny took his chance and fired. As the first shots rang out, Louis fired back. No-one saw where they hit as the other officers returned fire cover to their comrade in arms. Within seconds it was over. SWAT rushed to clear the gun that Louis fired and Danny ran to his brother's aid. "Get the paramedics in here!" he shouted as he collected his brother in his arms. "Hey kid! Kid!" he shouted but Jamie wasn't responding. Danny moved Jamie in his arms to get a better look at him, as he moved his hand from Jamie's back he noticed it was covered in blood. "Damn! Damn! He's been shot!" he screamed as the paramedics rushed to takeover.

"Your dad's going to be fine," smiled Linda as she came into the relatives' waiting room with fresh coffee for Toni and her mom, Marie. "When can we see him?" asked Marie as she hugged her daughter. "You can come through now before we move him to his room" smiled Linda as she held the door for them. "Thank you," replied Toni as she walked beside Linda supporting her mom. "It's nothing you haven't already done for the Reagans" replied Linda as she took them to Renzulli's cubicle. "Oh my!" gasped Marie as she saw her husband's swollen face for the first time. "It's nothing!" shrugged Renzulli as he grasped his wife's hand. "Hey daddy!" sobbed Toni as she kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna be fine," he promised as they sat beside him. Just as Toni was about to talk to her father there was a commotion as a new emergency arrived. "Linda! Linda!" shouted Danny as he ran behind the gurney carrying Jamie. Toni stood quickly and followed Linda. "Oh my God!" stammered Linda as she watched Jamie be pulled into the trauma room. "My turn" whispered Toni as she went into auto pilot and began shouting orders to other nursing staff while the medical team set about saving Jamie.

Three days later and the Reagans were still keeping vigil by Jamie's bed. Toni hadn't been allowed near his room as she had been reprimanded for taking an active part in the care and treatment of someone emotionally connected to her father's incident. "The fact that they waited to yell at me _after_ he was stabilized and in theatre to throw the book at me has nothing to do with it! They could've hauled me out as soon as he arrived!" she argued. "Hey! He's holding his own. You got him so far, now it's up to him" said her mom as she brought fresh coffee to her and her husband. "Danny was in earlier," added Renzulli as he watched his daughter. "He thanks you for doing the right thing by staying here while it all kicked off. I'm glad you did the right thing too," he smiled softly. "Did i? You still got hurt. And so did Jamie," sobbed Toni as she looked down at her hands. "It would've been worse if you had gone with Jamie when he came to get you," said a voice. The Renzullis turned to see the Commissioner standing in the doorway. "Commissioner," nodded Renzulli as he tried to straighten himself to attention. "Rest easy Tony," smiled Frank as he came to shake the man's hand. "Marie. Toni." He acknowledged. "Sir," whispered Toni as she sat down beside her father. "Was it true what Louis said? That you prepared Joe for us?" asked Frank softly. Renzulli looked at his daughter in surprise. "Yes," mumbled Toni, not wanting to make eye contact. "I wanted to make him more presentable. I didn't want you to see him like he was when they brought him in. It wasn't right to leave him in a mess..." she cried quietly. "I appreciate that. We all do," he smiled softly as he walked over to her and lifted her off the edge of her father's bed and into a bear hug. "My family thanks you. You delivered Sean and you nursed Mary in her final days. You washed and cared for Joe for his last outing and then you saved my youngest. If he doesn't open his heart to you soon he'll explode," whispered Frank as he let her go. Toni just looked at him, not knowing what to say. "I think it's time you went and woke him up!" suggested Renzulli. "That is an excellent idea!" smiled Frank as he walked her to the door. "But i'm not allowed near his room," stammered Toni. "I think we can let you in now," smiled Dr Keller as she waited in the corridor. "Dr..." stammered Toni but thought better of it. Toni turned to look at her father and then towards Frank Reagan, they both nodded ascent which encouraged her to go. "D'you think it's time to scrap the rules Mrs Renzulli?" smiled Tony as he watched his daughter walk away. "I still think they should stand..." teased Marie as she too watched her daughter go.

"Can i come in?" asked Toni nervously as she approached Jamie's room. "Toni!" exclaimed Henry as he stood up from his seat. "Where have you been hiding?" joked Danny as he gave her a hug. "Danny!" scolded Erin as she smiled at her. "I wasn't allowed in until now" mumbled Toni as she hugged everyone in turn. Soon she was beside Jamie's bed and was observing him and then the monitors. "Stop thinking like a nurse," smiled Linda as she gave Toni a hug. "Can't help it!" laughed Toni, nervously. Henry signalled to the family that they should leave and give Toni some time alone with Jamie. Once they were gone and Toni was standing alone beside Jamie's bed, she took his hand in hers and sat down. "Wake up, please" she pleaded. "I need my best friend back." Nothing. Nothing but the quiet beeping of the monitors. "I'm not going anywhere for a while so i suggest you stop hiding and open those eyes for me" she smiled as she stroked the back of his hand with her fingers. And so she sat...

"Any change?" asked Frank as he brought Toni a fresh cup of coffee. It had been a further two days since Toni had first sat with Jamie. She had started to talk about their childhood memories that she could recall. Even teased him about his first girlfriend, "Although i think i still hold the record for being your first kiss!" she teased him. "Nothing yet," yawned Toni as she took the coffee. Frank sat with Toni and watched her watch Jamie. "You know, you were his first heartbreak," he sighed. "Oh! How could i be that?" she asked fondly. "When you had to stay in the hospital after the car incident," explained Frank. Toni still looked confused. "He couldn't understand why you wouldn't wake up. And that you always slept together!" laughed Frank. Toni blushed. "Careful! Someone might take that the wrong way!" "He should've kept in touch better when he went to Harvard," sighed Frank. Toni was about to respond when there came a low moan from Jamie. Toni and Frank stood quickly and stepped closer to Jamie's bed. Toni took his hand gently as Jamie slowly opened his eyes. "Son?" pleaded Frank as he watched Jamie bring the room into focus. "Dad?" he croaked. "I'll get the doctor," whispered Toni as she turned to leave. "Sydney?" whispered Jamie. It was like a knife to the heart. Frank stood tall and watched Toni choke back her shock and tears. "No, it's Toni. I'm going to get the doctor," "Where's Sydney?" asked Jamie groggily. "She's not here, son," replied Frank as he turned his attention back to Jamie. "Oh yeah, she called it off.." mumbled Jamie as he looked up at his dad. "I'll just go.." whispered Toni as she collected her things and left to search for Dr Keller. As she left the room she bumped into Danny and Linda on their way in. "Is everything okay?" asked Danny. Toni collected herself and painted a smile on her face that belied what she actually felt, "Yeah! He, er, He's awake. I'm just going to find Dr Keller," "Whoa!" cheered Danny as he hugged Linda and then Toni before rushing into his brother's room. Linda was left outside with Toni. "What is it?" she asked. "He asked for Sydney," was the reply. Linda looked into Toni's eyes and saw nothing but pain. As she tried to comfort her, Toni took a step back and raised her hand in defence, "No! Don't! It'll only make it worse" she cried softy. "Toni..." whispered Linda. "I'll get Dr Keller," replied Toni as she walked away with her head down and her heart broken, leaving Linda devastated as she watched her go. "Hey Linda! You coming or what?" shouted Danny from the doorway of his brother's room.

"So why ain't you been to visit lately?" asked Renzulli as he sat down at the table for dinner. "What do you mean?" asked Marie as she looked to her husband and then her daughter. "Toni's not been to see Jamie since he woke up," explained Renzulli as he scooped up the pasta to his plate. "I've been busy and so has he. He's been getting intensive physiotherapy..." said Toni as she avoided his stare. "The Commissioner told me what happened.." added Renzulli. "And?" asked Toni as she looked at him pointedly. Renzulli shrugged, "He was looking for someone else?" Marie was watching her daughter, she knew she was breaking inside but Toni just wouldn't open up. "Like it was ever going to happen?" she scoffed and continued with her facade. "Want me go have a talk with him?" offered Renzulli. "No!" retorted Toni. Both her parents looked at her. "It's fine. We're better off as friends. Now can we leave it be?" she asked as she dished up some food to her plate. As the Renzullis ate dinner, Jamie was playing with the food on his tray. "You gonna eat that jello? Coz if you ain't, i'll have it" smirked Danny as he eyed the lime jello on his brother's tray. Jamie shrugged and Danny took his cue to help himself. "For someone who's getting home tomorrow, you sure don't look too hot!" sighed Danny as he ripped the lid off his jello. "Don't bust my chops, Danny" groaned Jamie as he laid his head back onto his pillows. "You wanna tak about it? Talk about her?" offered Danny. "Who?" asked Jamie. "Toni," shrugged Danny. "Why hasn't she been to see me?" asked Jamie in a quiet voice. "You don't know?" asked Danny in surprise. Jamie shook his head. "What, dad didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" asked Jamie as he looked back at his brother. Danny sighed and put down the empty jello pot and spoon. "Tell me what, Danny?" asked Jamie getting annoyd. "When you woke you asked for Sydney," sighed Danny. Jamie shook his head, "No, i didn't" he scoffed. He watched his brother's face. "Shit! Tell me I didn't?" he whispered hoarsely. Danny nodded his head slowly. "Oh God! What must she think of me?" he groaned. "I think she's too hurt to think of anything right now," answered Danny as he got up and sat beside Jamie on the bed. "What am i going to do?" asked Jamie. "Well, for a start you can agree to dad hiring a nurse to watch you when you get home. Then you can order flowers for Toni as an apology. After that, i guess we'll have to wait and see..." suggested Danny as he ruffled Jamie's hair.

"This arrived for you today," said Henry as he brought in the mail. Jamie took the parcel and looked at the postmark. "Who's it from?" asked Frank as he watched Jamie scan it. "Toni," he replied in a whisper. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" asked Henry. "Yeah, i guess," he shrugged. As he passed his hand over the parcel. Getting up suddenly from the sofa, Jamie walked through the house, into the kitchen and out the back door to the garden and sat on the low wall. As Jamie walked outside, someone walked in through the front door and was met with a knowing smile from Frank and Henry and a friendly nod in the direction of Jamie.

Toni walked through the kitchen and watched quietly as Jamie opened the parcel. It was a photo album of all the good times they had together. Jamie smiled as he turned each page. When he came near the end he found a loose picture. He picked it up and tried to remember it being taken. "It was the night of Joe's first date with Angie," said a quiet voice behind him. "He didn't know what to wear," smiled Jamie, not turning around. His heart beating faster than he'd ever felt before. "He wanted help, so we pitched in," sighed Toni as she sat beside Jamie, then continued, "He had thrown every item of his wardrobe on the bed and complained that he had nothing to wear! Even his dressed blues! By the time we got him sorted and out the door, we were left to tidy up. When i came back into his room there you were trying on Joe's blues!" smiled Toni. Jamie turned to look at her. "Turn the picture over" she whispered. Jamie did as he was told. His eyes widened as he recognised the handwriting on the back. It was his mother's.

_Dearest Jamieson,_

_I'm sure that this is the last thing you ever expected to see or read but Antonia is quite the little minx! She gave this to me one Christmas and told me not to show you as you wouldn't approve! She wanted me to see how handsome you would look in uniform and how wrong it was that i wouldn't allow you to join the family business. I must admit, she's certainly right about you being handsome! And i that i was wrong to hold you back from joining your father and brothers. If by now you are still in a suit and hating every minute of it, then i give you permission to blame me but if i am honest and hold my hand on heart, you'll already be wearing the NYPD blue. _

_You make me proud every day. You have a wonderful heart and an impressive mind. Use them to your advantage and you will go far. One thing i have to add...Keep Oni close. Without her by your side, you'll flounder. You've loved that girl since the day you met her..and you were only 18months old! Don't let her out of your sight._

_Mom x_

Tears fell silently as he re-read the message on the back of the photo. "How can you still want to be near me?" he sobbed. "Guess it must be love?" shrugged Toni as she turned to look at him. Jamie met her eyes and let the album slip from his lap. As he stood he pulled her into his arms and kissed her like his life depended upon it. Toni felt like her heart would explode as she finally felt whole. She wrapped her arms around Jamie as they found each other at last not caring that they had an audience. "Well, they took their time!" huffed Henry as he observed the romantic moment from the kitchen window. Frank watched his father as he walked away with a look of shocked amusement before taking one last glance at his youngest son embracing the girl who had been his life before becoming his future wife.


End file.
